Where The Law Stops
by ozsia
Summary: If anyone were to ask, neither of them could accurately tell you when this started. It could have been right at the beginning; the first time they ran together or Kid ran while Shinichi - later Conan - chased after him. But now here they were from running, to favours, to something more, to Kaito in prison and - Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

**Code:** DC,MK-WTLS-MC

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the featured media the rights go to their rightful owners.

 **Media:** Detective Conan/ Case Closed Magic Kaito

 **Title:** Where The Law Stops

 **Notable Sub-genres: [** Kuroba Kaito | Kaito KID/ Kudo Shinichi **]** Slight AU (if I mention something you know to be false/ incorrect its either because I've changed it or didn't know haha). Snapshots/ flashbacks format. Post-Conan. the Black Organisation.

 **Rating:** " **T** " for some Crude Language and Matura Themes including: Homosexuality, Crossdressing, Some Violence.

 **Chapter:** Multichapter

 **Status.** In progress

* * *

If anyone were to ask, neither of them could accurately tell you when this started. It could have been right at the beginning; the first time they ran together or Kid ran while Shinichi - later Conan - chased after him.

Really, it sort of felt inevitable even though it really shouldn't have been. Shinichi was a consulting detective, worked closely with the police and (later) even the FBI while Kid was a criminal, wanted for a number of offences.

It should never have worked.

But even at the beginning, the attraction had been there. First shrugged off as respect, and later an impossible friendship that was spent passing favours and IOU's.

And then identities were learnt and secrets were told.

Until they were here, with a story of their own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Newly returned Kudo Shinichi was curled up in his family's library with the sounds of the rain aiding his lack of concentration, attempting to read a book he couldn't even remember the title of.

The fireplace was burning in front of him, cackling with a muted roar, and neck deep in blankets (courtesy of Haibara). Shinichi should have been more than warm but despite this, the fatigue he had been shouldering since he went from sixteen to seven ensured that ice reached to his bones, with a great sense of unease weighing him down.

Toby was laid out, head resting on his lap with a content face. Peaceful but alert, more than likely sensing Shinichi's worry.

It was the first time he had been alone since taking the antidote and he had been staring at the same page for over half-an-hour, words swimming in front of him and his mind miles away.

He had been trying to pinpoint what could possibly be distracting him, having long since leant from his time as Conan to pay attention to his intuition. However, no matter how much he thought about it, Shinichi just couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong, leading to him being unable to settle.

Relaxation was a foreign thing to him, regardless. Ever since he had first stumbled across The Black Organisation, Shinichi had been tense and jumpy at the best of times, nearing paranoid and skittish at the end. Especially when his circle of friends had started to discover his identity as he began the process of bringing Jin and his cohorts into the light.

In saying that, today had been particularly bad. As soon as he had woken up, Shinichi had felt something was wrong; like something was displaced, as though the world had shifted. It was a ridiculous notion but a thought he could shake as the hours dragged on and Haibara made her usual visit to monitor him, to see if there were any further changes to his condition.

The sound of his doorbell startled him from his slouched posture on the sofa and his half-mast eyes sharpened from the sleep that had started to cloud them. Toby was up on his paws instantly, ears turning as he tried to listen while his nose pointed upwards, sniffing relentlessly as he jumped over Shinichi's legs and onto the floor.

Swallowing, Shinichi shook his head as he tried to clear the haze that settled there and forced himself free of the blankets, knowing that he should probably take one with him to stop himself and his weak immune system from catching a cold. He left all three of them on the couch, unwilling to have something further hinder his movements as he made the journey to the front door.

His back was ramrod straight and his muscles seized as he forced them into awareness. This couldn't have been a social visit. It was half past ten, last he had looked at the grandfather clock which was nestled between his bookcases. None of his friends or family would disturb him this late, not when they knew he was still recovering and had the habit of falling asleep.

And of course, there was still Black Organisation members who had managed to seep back into the shadows like the monsters they were. Most (fortunately) were grunts; 'yes'-men who had little say in their dealings. But, still, it would be foolish to think that the sting operation that Shinichi had commanded would have captured them all.

It was doubtful that they would enter through his front door. Shinichi had managed to make himself quite the reputation after he had "come back".

Crossing his arms over his chest, Shinichi stopped what felt like a particularly harsh shiver as the cold drifted through the front door. Toby stood protectively in front of him and once again, Shinichi found himself wondering where Toby had come from to have such instincts. Maybe it was just a dog thing.

'Who is it?' He called as soon as he was close enough, standing to the side of door, against the wall as he waited.

'Shinichi-chan? Shinichi-can please! Bocchama - Bocchama is -'

The panic in those words were real but thats not what had Shinichi fumbling the security chain in a desperate attempt to get the door open. He knew that voice - he knew that -

The door swung open with the aid of the howling wind, revealing an old gentlemen, drenched and in a obvious state of distress. 'Konosuke-san?' Shinichi asks. 'Whats wrong-' ageing hands grab hold of his own, something Toby took an instant offence to if his warning growl was anything to go by.

'Shinichi-chan, please help.' The man begged, and Shinichi's stomach dropped to his toes. 'Bocchama said that you would be willing to help us if…if something happened.' The pleas sent a chill straight down Shinichi's spin.

'Kaito? Where is he? Is everything alright?' Shinichi asks. Konosuke had no coat or umbrella to speak of, which meant he had travelled whatever distance, in this weather, without them. Konosuke's indoor slippers spoke of the rush to get here but -

Konosuke's eyes widened behind his fogged glasses, taking a step forward in shock. 'Have you not seen the news?'

Shinichi's chest tightened and he shook his head. No, he had been trying to avoid current affairs with how much he had, had to do with them. Of course now that Konosuke brought it up, Shinichi's mind instantly whispered of the heist that was scheduled this week.

'I haven't been watching much television.' Shinichi replies. Konosuke he had meant only a handful of times as he had only met Kaito outside of _Kid_ a handful of times but he knew that this was not normal behaviour for this man.

'Oh, Shinichi-chan, they've brought Bocchama in!'

Shinichi must have been feeling slow that day as those words refused to sink in, rattling around in his head with an eerie sort of echo. Haibara had mentioned earlier that his temperature had risen. No cause for concern as long as he stayed hydrated, she had said -

'Pardon?'

'Bocchama! They've arrested Bocchama!' Konosuke yelled, his skin a pale and damp in the streetlight's unflattering shadows.

 _No. Wait -_

'What?'

'He was arrested this morning, at school!' Konosuke reiterated, speaking words Shinichi couldn't quite understand as a ringing which had _nothing_ to do with the his doorbell, started to buzz in his ears. 'They've found new evidence and - and Bocchama always said that you. _you.'_

The man's gasping failure to finish went straight through Shinichi. He wasn't even surprised that Kaito had told his one, true accomplice that he should come to Shinichi.

They had long ago gone beyond their gentleman's agreement at heists.

Taking a deep breath that Shinichi had to try not to cough through, 'I am a _detective.'_ Konosuke looked at him in a way few people had but after gently freeing his hands, he stepped aside and gestured for the other man to come inside.

'I am a detective, so come in and tell me your case, Konosuke-san.'

The tears the man shed could be played off as part of the rain.

* * *

 _Kaito Kid was as silent as they came but Shinichi - "Conan" - had been dealing with phantom thieves and assassins for awhile and was able to sense him, long before Kid came to stand behind him._

 _It was curious that the teen (one of the easier things to deduce) would come so close at all, especially with how careful he usually is with Conan._

 _'Such a depressing face.' Kid tsked, leaning over the back of the park bench where Conan sat to see his boyish profile. It was a nonchalant tone but his expression seemed wondering under the shadow of his top hat. 'You really should be careful of that, Meitantei. You don't want to get wrinkles so young.'_

 _Conan huffed but stayed where he was slumped, deciding to completely ignore that Kid was fresh out of a heist and probably carrying on his person a very expensive jewel that wasn't his._

 _He didn't ask after what was stolen and he stopped the disparaging comment on the fringe of his mind. Favouring instead to watch the helicopters and police sirens in the distance. All his energy seemed to be gone, idly he wondered if it would ever return._

 _'How do you do it?' Conan asks instead._

 _Kid is silent for a long time before Conan feels a weight - a warmth - to his side and he realises that the thief has taken a seat next to him. 'Do what?' Kid inquires lightly, but there is an undertone of something that Conan doesn't feel like analysing._

 _It made him remember being thrown from a blimp only to get caught by desperate, strong arms and getting shocked by a stun gun all in the same breath._

 _'How do you pretend? To be someone else? You'll have to have a civilian identity.' Conan can feel Kid go still to his side, probably too close to asking something personal and unraveling their whole relationship of,_ ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies. _'W_ _hich_ _one is the real one? Can you even tell anymore? I...I_ can't.'

 _It was getting harder and harder for him to tell where the lies stopped and where the truth lay. How much of himself did he put into Conan? How much of Conan had taken over? He couldn't tell and that scared him when he was stuck in a body that wasn't his own but was, and nearly everyone who knew him...didn't._

 _'…has something happened, Tantei-kun?'_

 _Conan wasn't expecting an answer, so that was fine._

 _'Do you think there is?'_

 _'You weren't at the heist tonight.' Kid responds, glancing at him if the sudden heat on his cheek is anything to go by._

 _'No. I wasn't.'_

 _'Jiisan was in a terrible mood when the, ah, "Kid Killer" didn't show up after being personally invited.' The thief said delicately, but in an obvious dig for information._

 _It wasn't surprising that Suzuki Jirokichi would take Conan's avoidance to heart but the man would get over it, maybe even prefer it with how much he enjoyed the limelight._

 _'You would have stolen the jewel anyway.' Conan says offhandedly._

 _'So modest!' Kid exclaims but with every passing moment Conan can feel the thief giving him more and more attention. 'Seriously, Tantei-kun,_ has _something happened? Maybe with those guys in black.'_

 _Conan straightens instantly and regret kicks him in the stomach for_ ever _getting Kid involved in his mess, even if it had been only on one occasion, it was one occasion too many._

 _'Don't speak of them.'_

 _Kid shifts to sit towards him, folding his right leg underneath him in a familiar ease of movement that Conan should find himself mocking the other for, limiting his ease of escape, but he stays quiet._

 _'Mei-'_

 _'Kaito Kid.' Conan addresses, eyes still far away locked onto the night sky. 'I see you go from heist to heist; each one bighter and_ louder _than the last. It doesn't take a genius to work out that you're after something more than the jewels you're always giving back.'_

 _'I'm flattered you would -'_

 _'You obviously have things to do, Kid.' Conan continues, more than aware that he was being ruder than usual. 'And if you want to live long enough to do them, you'll forget everything about the men in black.'_

 _Conan could vaguely see Kid's face, serious and free from smirk or amusement or mock-_ anything _and set into a frigid darkness that made the childish thief anything but familiar. 'This isn't like you.' Kid states with such certainty._

 _'Isn't it?'_

 _Kid's lips pull down. 'I may not be a detective but I think we've both known each other long enough by now to do without the subterfuge.'_

 _'Ironic that, coming from you, Kid.' Are the first words out of Conan's mouth, tone sarcastic and dry but he stops short of the insult he has on the top of his tongue when he thinks Kid's face strays to actual hurt. Exhaling a puff of air, his eyes flutter closed and he admits, 'Ran was attacked today. Supposedly a mugging gone wrong.'_

 _'And you don't think it was?'_

 _Conan shakes his head. 'Its felt like someones been following me for weeks.' Haibara had commented on it too which hadn't helped his nerves as he tried to continue acting like brat. 'Last month the Mouri's was victim to a "burglary" only nothing was stolen. Add to that, pieces of my schoolwork going missing…. No, Ran was targeted.'_

And its killing me, _Conan doesn't say. He knew that this would be a time sensitive case but how it was effecting the people around him…he couldn't stand it._

 _'But the men in black.' Kid says in a way thats not entirely a question. 'The thing I don't understand about it is, is that while, yeah, you solved quite a few cases - from before - but I haven't heard about you getting involved in anything that could have remotely lead to the things you seem to be dealing with now.'_

 _Conan's mouth tilted into a bitter sort of humour. 'Reading up on a critic like me? I'm almost flattered, Kid-sama.' He swoons theatrically before sighing, low and rough. 'You wouldn't have read anything because_ I _didn't know what I was stumbling into either. By the time I had found out, I was like this and Kudo Shinichi was gone.'_

 _Conan hears Kid's indrawn breath clearly but doesn't comment on it. 'So, they're the reason-' he gestures almost ungracefully at Conan's body._

 _'What, you thought I had woken up one morning like this?' Conan can't stop commenting though he had never understood how Kid had gotten the connection between Conan and Shinichi. 'If it helps it make sense to you, the poison they gave to me should have killed me. As it is…'_

 _'_ Magic _would make more sense than this.' Kid mutters under his breath but doesn't elaborate. 'But the men in black are still after you, even like this?'_

 _'I've…gotten in their way.' Conan answer carefully. 'With all that I've done to them, it was only a matter of time that I'd begin to register on their radar. Not a lot I can do about that either; I would move out from Ran's but that would only further suspicions. I've tried to talk to Hattori into keeping his distance but I'm sure you know how stubborn he can be._

 _Much to Conan's amusement, the two of them had met when Hattori had been roped into helping with a heist. The night afterwards, Conan had, had the "pleasure" of listening to the other detective complain about Kid._

 _'The Detective Boys have already made a name for themselves so its safer to keep them close. Hakase wouldn't leave me alone if I paid him…' Conan takes a breath and refuses to look at Kid and his worry. 'You only know me through heists and we've never been publicly friendly outside of them…'_

 _Kid hums, doesn't have anything to say about the possible danger to himself. 'Whoever they are, you could just leave them alone.'_

What?

 _'These people…they're obviously dangerous, Tantei-kun. You seem to be taking a lot of risks when you could just -'_

 _After all that had happened, giving up and letting them get away with everything they had done had never so much as crossed his mind. 'I can't do that.'_

 _'Why not?' Kid sighs, sounding strangely resigned._

 _'Because.' Conan responds, feeling tired and old but alive and able. 'Because they're wrong. They're ruining lives every day and I can't let them do it anymore. They've got to be stopped.'_

 _In Conan's peripheral he sees Kid's gloved hand push the bridge of his hat up but Conan doesn't glance over. Even if Kid_ wasn't wearing a disguise, _he doesn't want to see it._

 _Kid's other hand brushes against Conan's cheek, startling him enough to tense but he otherwise doesn't move, staring stubbornly out into the night sky_ still _filled with Kid Task Force members_.

' _Every time we meet, you do something that surprises me, Meitantei.' Kid murmurs._

 _Conan can feel the way his heart beats, hears it so clearly he worries that Kid can hear it too. This was an intimate gesture he hadn't seen Kid make before, which made it worse than the roses or kisses the thief would hand out like candy. Often heedless of worry for evidence that could be gotten from them._

 _'I have to keep you on your toes somehow.' Conan says, knowing the humour would fall flat. It wasn't even what he wanted to say but he was unsure of the words that would come out otherwise. 'Wouldn't want you to get complacent.'_

 _Kid refuses to be moved, however. 'This could_ kill _you -'_

 _Conan understood the risks. 'If it does, you'll forget everything about this. About me, about the men in black, about everything you could have seen or heard.' He says in lieu of a demand._

 _Kid starts to lean in but Conan is quick to get up, stiff from sitting so long and cold from the nights air. '…have you said this to anyone else?'_

 _Conan inclines his head but doesn't look back. Knows that, that would be a stupid idea. 'Everyone who knows where Edogawa Conan came from.' He replies._

 _'And how did they react?' Kid asks like he already knows._

 _Conan doesn't answer and Kid snorts as he too gets up from the bench, straightening his suit before he walks so they are shoulder to shoulder. Standing on the equal footing they just weren't in society. 'You know, Tantei-kun.' Kid says, almost conversationally. 'For someone so smart, you sure can be dense.'_

 _Conan would have questioned that but with an explosion of pink smoke, the white figure was gone and he was left standing alone with his thoughts._

* * *

Konosuke was settled into Shinichi's guest room though he doubted the older man would be getting any sleep. It was, however, late into the night and Konosuke was having to deal with copious amounts of stress after hearing about Kaito and would need rest. It also left Shinichi with time to gather his thoughts.

Kaito had been arrested at school evidently without knowing his identity had been compromised. There were few facts to go on but it sounds like hints from the media and the statement Nakamori-keibu made to the public, that new information had been found after rediscovering a seemingly lost DNA sample that was taken from a heist a few years ago.

And with that one small piece of proof a case of circumstantial evidence was being put together which was stronger than Shinichi would have liked. Not airtight but he had seen a conviction be made on less. Really, Kaito should have been more careful where he reappeared and more subtle in his respect for the alter ego's abilities. That Kaito's face was the first "disguise" Kid had been seen wearing and they were both of the same height and build and…

Shinichi worried about what a jury would have to say about this If - _when_ it went to trail.

But what could Shinichi do about it? He worried that any association he had on the case would just negatively impact Kaito instead of help him. Shinichi himself had only gone to one heist without needing glasses and a bowtie which might have helped. Unfortunately, Kid also had a nasty habit of using Shinichi's face to his advantage so he was otherwise more attached in the eyes of the public to the thief than he would have been.

He paced uneasily. He needed to do _something._ He was a detective. Kaito was a thief. Kid being prosecuted for the crimes he committed should be something that made him pleased. It probably would have too, if he hadn't spent the best part of two and half years reliving elementary school.

Shinichi had been pointedly ignoring Kid's identity since he had first laid eyes on his civilian persona; putting two and two together was one of the simplest deductions he had made. He had known instantly. Kid appearing right afterwards confirmed his suspicions. It wasn't easy not reporting this as he had grown up learning about crime, respecting the law and the police who would enforce it. It went against everything he was taught. He _should_ have called the authorities.

But he couldn't do it then and he _definitely_ couldn't do it now.

Not with all Kid and Kaito _both_ had done for him.

Of course, that left Shinichi with the question of what he planned to do about Kaito's arrest.

Turning a blind eye and sabotaging a criminal proceeding were two completely different things. Yet, his mind kept going in that direction. Whispers of things he could do which he ruled out as soon as they cleared enough for him to see them didn't leave much doubt. But they wouldn't work. _This_ wouldn't work if it was just him. He - he needed help.

Biting the side skin of his thumb, he abruptly halted his pacing and turned to the computer that was sitting innocently on the grand desk that was perched stately on a moroccan rug. Swallowing, he walked over and pulled out the leather recliner. It was his father's office and he had come in here to try and concentrate but now -

Unsteady and cold Shinichi started the computer up. Toby, thankfully, came to sit by his feet, head in his lap offered him not only some security but warmth. The one blanket Shinichi had the presence of mind to bring in here with him wasn't enough to protect himself from the cold and he could already feel the minute shivers starting to tense his muscles.

The computer was old but it worked and soon enough Shinichi was opening his email with the mouse hovering over the "compose" button. While stroking Toby's head and biting his lips red he opened up a new email and with only a small amount of hesitance started to type to a woman he hadn't thought he would ever talk to or see again.

Not after she to away in her typical fashion.

But she owed him a favour and in these circumstances he was willing to collect. Especially when he didn't know anyone who'd be able to get involved in this; that would be happy to go against the law and put their necks on the line for an irritating thief they didn't know. Shinichi had already asked too much of his friends over the course of Conan.

Taking a breath, Shinichi began to type. Hoping that he wouldn't live to regret this.

 **To:**

 **Subject:** IOU

I'm calling in that favour.

Its a time sensitive case.

Please respond quickly.

S

Con/textual Vomit: So my first real splash into the DC fandom. Sort of inspired to finally write something for this by Luna Darkside haha. I've been wanting to write a crossover pic for DC since '12 (though not this one) and oh, boy, yeah. I'm a procrastinator. Its gunned be...sort of drabbily with the flashbacks but it does have plot. Sort of. Hope it turned out okay.

 **(Original Upload: 30/05/16) (Updated: 24/10/16)**

 **OZ**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroba Kaito wasn't having a very good day which was probably an understatement as far as not-good days went. Most people his age considered a bad day to be being late or forgetting to study for an exam until the night before. His version of a bad day? Getting arrested in front of near _everyone_ he knew, including this best friend and the bastard detective for some things he was _definitely_ responsible for.

It had started off normally enough: walking to school with Aoko who was chattering over the new Kid notice and how terrible the whole thing was (obviously her words, not his). Really, they were both close to finishing their final year of Upper Secondary School so Aoko had been off his back with the whole anti-Kid stuff, but something seemed to be up with her recently; stress most likely and Kaito had dismissed it.

Lunch hadn't even rolled around when the classroom door had opened with a deafening bang as it was violently slid on it's runners. They all jumped and whatever the teacher had been talking about was abruptly bitten off as Nakamori-keibu, one of his Task Force officers, the school secretary and the headmaster walked in.

In his nightmares, sometimes it will play out like this: Kaito will be doing an mundane activity and then his life will fall apart. He had, had this anxiety since he first realised the risks of going after the Pandora but he had swallowed that fear, as well as his fear for failure and losing to Snake along with it. Determined as he was to avenge his father in the only right way he knew of.

Kaito's stomach had dropped to his toes and the after taste of his half-eaten breakfast became stale - almost sickening, in his mouth as he suddenly found he couldn't swallow. He knew what was happening before Nakamori-keibu's first foot had entered the classroom and his whole chest seized in panic.

Nakamori-keibu headed straight for him, his face set into a grim countenance as his sharp eyes stared right through Kaito. His back was unnaturally straight, shoulders set like he just couldn't relax and his footsteps were heavy as they thumped towards Kaito.

' _Every action has a consequence.'_ Shinichi (Conan at the time) had told him once, expression solemn but self-deprecating. His eyes were shining with an old sort of sorrow and his mouth was tilted with cynicism. The way it always is when Shinichi talks about experiences he has had to live from. ' _You can't live without hurting someone. But at least once, you'll do something - and maybe it'll seem commonplace at the time, maybe you'll_ know _but will try not to think about it - and you won't truly realise what a…a profound impact it will have on another until its too late.'_

Idly, Kaito remembers that conversation as the ringing in his ears increases to a degree that makes him unable to hear his classmates alarmed mutters. Or Aoko's voice as she asks her father what is going on.

Nakamori-keibu looms over him casting an ominous shadow. Kaito had known this man for as long as he had known Aoko and he had never seen him look as uncompromising as he did as when he put a hand on Kaito's elbow, guiding him from his chair and to his feet. Strangely, Kaito could barely feel his legs or Nakamori-keibu's tight grip. _Huh._ Kaito thought. _Maybe this is what they call "shock"._

It took him a moment before the damning silence and the burn of wide eyes were all hushed into white noise as the harsh coldness of the law's steel took all of Kaito's concentration. He was being handcuffed. _Handcuffed._ The last time this had happened was with Shinichi and it had been a joke, or rather, Shinichi's idea of a prank.

'Kuroba Kaito.' Nakamori-keibu had addressed, voice devoid of emotion (and Kaito _hated_ that. Would have preferred the man angry to nothing at all) while locking Kaito's hands behind his back. 'You are under arrest for suspicion of being the public menace known as "Kaito Kid" and his charge's of: manslaughter, breaking and entering, theft, destruction of public property, impersonating an officer of the law and wasting police time.'

The words fly over him and he tries to listen if only to maintain some composure; to keep his poker face on. 'You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.'

All Kaito could feel was the finality of the metal against his skin, the burn of Nakamori-keibu's grip as he stared at Aoko who Hakuba was trying to comfort while the Task Force officer awkwardly faced away. There was a broom on the floor. While Kaito was preoccupied, Aoko had probably demanded answers, waving that weapon around as the officer tried to soothe her. When that didn't work, Hakuba had probably gotten involved.

And if that wasn't enough, the bastard's face was twisted into something that was suspiciously melancholy.

Glancing towards Akako, Kaito found the witch watching the whole thing with muted surprise. Her face was paler than usual and her hands were fisted onto her desk. So, not her doing as some form of payback then. No prophecy, either, otherwise she might have given him fair warning.

'Time to go, Kuroba.' Nakamori-Keibu had stated, icy and distant as the handcuffs Kaito had been running from since the first time he had donned his father's suit. The inspector didn't look at him - didn't seem to be able to - as Kaito was led out of his school and into the awaiting police criminal transport vehicle.

Someone had been tipped off as there were already a news station reporting with a sea of reporters waiting outside. The arm that held onto Kaito tightened and before they could pass the school gate, Nakamori-keibu stopped and hesitated before releasing him. Not a moment later and the inspector was shrugging off his jacket and draping it over Kaito's head. It had all the familiar motions of a man who had been taking care of Kaito for when his mother went away, since his father's murder.

'Keep your head down.' Nakamori-keibu says gruffly and before Kaito could respond, shoves it down for him. Kaito remains silent but for a whispered "thanks". Quickly he shrugs the jacket further forward even if the material obscures his vision. The hand at his back guides him forward and above his hammering heart, theres a thousand shutters exploding around them, like they've just entered a war zone of light and social media.

Kaito gets helped into the back of the van. Doesn't respond as they secure him. He's an escape risk, probably the biggest they have had to deal with but Kaito's not going anywhere, not as this persona. As Shinichi has told him before its "innocent until proven guilty" despite what the court of public opinion may say.

Kaito hasn't been convicted.

Kaito still has a chance.

* * *

 _Kaito hadn't expected to see one of his detectives then. Of course - go figure - the day he's not prepared for it, it happens. Really though, Why would Conan -_ Shinichi - _be here when he lived in Beika? How was he supposed to anticipate_ that?

 _The last time he had seen Conan he had been in a bad way._

 _Though that_ really _wasn't saying something. Conan always seemed to be having to deal with some sort of crisis which was part of the reason why Kaito respected the detective so much, as he was resilient and refused to bend to the pressure life and crime would put onto his small shoulders._

 _His life seemed to be weighing more on him recently however and his typically deadpanned face (from what he saw at heists,) was more sombre than sarcastic. Slow to smile even around Mouri-san, laugh fading like it was more a social nicety than humour that kept his voice heard. No, Conan definitely wasn't okay and yet he kept his chin up, stayed steady, anyway._

 _Kaito wondered why everyone couldn't be that strong._

 _He rarely saw it, maybe thats why he liked to watch Conan. All that determination and goodness;_ belief _in goodness. Kaito had stuck around more times than he cared to remember to see Conan go out of his way in dangerous, deadly situations to help people. Maybe thats why Kaito went by example and risked his own safety - his_ identity _to return the favour to Conan as no one else did, or knew to._

 _Kaito had never thought much of detectives; of the police especially after his father's investigation. More so after becoming Kid. He had thought they were only sticklers for rules that made little sense, did little good. He saw their lack of imagination, understanding of the human heart and found himself irritated. He had witnessed their ineptitude and the slew of unsolved cases that were left cold on dusty sleeves because they were thought to be "impossible". A waste of resources when there were newer, fresher bodies and families to poke and plod until something_ else _broke._

 _Of course, then he had met a man the size of a child whose arrogance of his own ability had been tempered from misfortunate's -_ failure's - _humility. That worked every day with_ impossible. _Who despised murder and cruelty but who looked at those acts without flinching because he had found that there were more important things than his own feelings. A person who openly admitted to being flawed but wore that badge so openly it almost seemed like he believed otherwise._

 _A detective who wanted the law to work but who had also started to see it for what it was. A flawed system that really did little for the victim or those related to his cases, but carried on anyway, because people still needed help; there was still something that needed to be done and this was the only way he knew to do it._

 _Kudo Shinichi. Edogawa Conan. A great detective._

 _One of the biggest threats to Kaito but strangely enough, also a good person to have around in the pinch that always seemed to occur in their joint presence._

 _Now, it was just awkward._

 _Kaito had gone out to the Blue Parrot in hopes of relaxing in the familiar atmosphere. Aoko had been getting on his case about his newest notice to the police, annoyed that the theft was striking again and so close to home and there was only so much of that he could take._

 _With Conan in town and their combined bad luck as he stumbled managed to stumble into the same bar as the detective without realising - until he glanced around and found himself staring at a pair of blue eyes that for once wasn't obscured by glasses or the guise of a child - it was really no surprise that someone died._

 _Someone_ always _seemed to by dying around one of them._

 _Both of them together was obvious too much for fate. Too much of a coivendence. Absently, Kaito wonders how Conan gets anything done._

 _Kaito didn't even get the chance to blink at Conan being_ Shinichi _before the sound of a body hitting the floor and a scream broke off their worrying shared gaze._

 _A woman in her twenties that had been on a table surrounded by five other friends had suddenly fallen off her chair. It took less than a moment for Shinichi to stand from his own seat, run to the victim and after skidding to his knees and hesitantly searching for a pulse with frantic but trained movements, pronounce her dead._

 _Jii-chan was pale, his hands shaking but still composed if only because of his old mentor's nightlife that had sooner become his son's. He came out from behind the counter, and stood to the detective's shoulder, waiting for instruction._

 _Jii-chan knew Edogawa Conan and therefore knew Kudo Shinichi. (Though that first heist, their first meeting was before Kaito had properly been coined "Kid" or Shinichi "Conan". So Kaito's one overworked accomplice would have known Meitantei regardless)._

 _The poor man was always worried when the not always - but commonly - small detective would appear at a heist, as he understood Meitantei had one of the sharpest minds that was after Kaito. Now, however, they're not at a heist. Kaito is not wearing his father's old skin as his own disguise and nothing is being stolen. Someone, however,_ has _died and thats enough priority for both of them. A loss of a life is nothing to ignore or take light in._

 _Intelligent, blue eyes swing to Jii-chan, mute outrage shining in their depths and Kaito can't help but tense even as he stays back. The less he is involved with Meitantei in either of his forms, whoever's mask Kaito is wearing, is for the best._

' _You're the owner of this bar?' Shinichi asks, his hand still on the woman's wrist that would be empty of a heartbeat. Hollow. But she is secure in Shinichi's grasp like it means little to him that what was once a person is now a corpse. Kaito had seen police officers that had spent years in the force who couldn't be three feet close to a body before they had to stand back._

 _It was the same with near everyone. With people unable to fully cross the line between the living and the dead. Like keeping space was somehow what kept them safe from the same fate. Shinichi never seemed to have the same problem. He never appeared scared of what people became after they had died, only angry, sad, regret yet resigned._

' _Y-yes. I'm Konosuke Jii.' Jii-chan replies, hesitant to afford the detective information but not able to say any less._

 _Shinichi nods. 'Call the police. Tell them there has been a murder.'_

 _Kaito closes his eyes and takes a breath. He can still see the woman with hazel eyes and wavy, blonde hair that spilled down her back like a waterfall. Her cheery laughter before the air was stolen from her. How she had smiled at everyone that had been at her table earlier with an abandonment of worry and who ate with her hands, having no concept of ceremony. A free spirit._

 _Now on the floor, twisted from his earlier reconciliation of her. Her pretty face was morphed into a gasping fear, lips still parted as though they were still clawing to take in oxygen. There was still life in her appearance, in her skin that was still peach, in her limbs that had yet to go stiff, in her eyes and how they but only glazed._

 _It was like she could get up again at any moment._

 _But she was gone._

 _And not just her. Kaito glances at Shinichi who slowly lowers her arm to the floor, all the respect in the world and with the same gentle hand, manoeuvres his fingers to close her eyelids. There would be more than one life that would be ruined today._

 _Shinichi stood, more struggle than the artful climb Kaito had seen him capable of. He's sick. Hiding it well, so well that Kaito can't tell if its illness or injury. The fact he's back at all is enough to tell him_ something _has happened and Kaito wishes for a whiter outfit if only to ask about his appearance today. The lack of one from Conan._

 _But Shinichi stands there like he's at the centre of the world and not just the core of their attention, catching it without tricks or lighting or flashy clothes. He is calm, collected but the eye of the storm as he stares out at them as some would look out to sea, or up at the sky. Looking upward, outward. At nothing but something. Grappling for sight and to put meaning to what they saw only Shinichi did it like he_ could _see the meaning._

 _It was accusing, calculating. A life had been lost. Someone had taken it. Shinichi was a detective and it was his job to look past what the killer had presented him and onto the truth._

 _His eyes peered at the woman's friends and a few shuddered from his gaze or shied away from it, huddled together and afraid, some more upset than others. He looks at the table top, to the fast food that would have been brought into the Blue Parrot as Jii-chan served only drinks. Occasionally a snack for Kaito and Aoko but never with anything to sell._

' _Where and when was the food purchased?' Shinichi asks, voice sounding almost hoarse like he had a cold but was unruffled by it._

 _One of two other men from the table took an aggressive step forward. There were tears in his eyes, his knees looked like they were knocking together and ever movement he made was clumsy. Shock, surely. Hurt, definitely. Murderer? No._

' _W-Who the_ hell's _asking, huh? Who the fuck are you?' The man demands as another of his friends tries to hold him back. A woman with short black hair, she was pale and shaking but far less flustered than the man._

' _Takana-kun -' she attempts to calm, to soothe. Kaito wonders if they're a couple._

' _I'm Kudo Shinichi. A detective.' Shinichi says with the same surety he tells them his name, a ringing statement which brings the room to a symphony of mutters. 'Who are you?'_

 _Kaito could see that Takana had heard of Shinichi, there were few who hadn't but his appearance seemed to have startled the man enough into replying. 'T-Tanaka Koji.'_

 _Shinichi nods. 'And your friend?' He doesn't say "body" or "victim" the way other police and detectives like to. Kaito has only seen Shinichi - Conan handle cases like this a couple of times before and he's always appreciated that; had hated the way his father had been referred to in such a way like he wasn't…still a person. Like he was no longer who he was and was something less now._

 _Tanaka sobbed, trembling hands scrubbing at the tears in his eyes. '_ Rin.' _He somehow manage to strangle past his lips. 'Rin. Rin is - my fiancée.'_

 _Shinichi's expression barely shifts but he nods. A confirmation that he understands but he offers no pity._

' _And the food?'_

' _Food?' Tanaka parrots, blinking uncomprehendingly back._

' _Where and when did you get the food?'_

' _Why does it matter?' Tanaka asks numbly._

' _It matters,' Shinichi says with more patience than Kaito gave him credit for. 'Because Rin was poisoned.'_

 _The group pales further, white with sweat starting to gleam in the overheard lights. However, before panic can overtake them, Shinichi holds up his hands. 'You're safe. Rin was probably the only intended target. You were all eating at the same time together from where I could see so if anyone else was going to die you would have.' He tells them as reassurance. 'Could you answer my question now?'_

' _A-A chippy down the road. Rin likes the drinks here. It - its her birthday, so - so we got something to eat; had just left work. And headed here to celebrate.'_

 _Shinichi inclines his head. 'I…see.' He glances back to the food left sitting innocently on the table, to the plastic forks. The only meal that was disturbed was Rin's, which she had brought down with her when she had fallen from her chair. It was scattered beside her, a greasy mess._

' _And…you? Who are you?' Shinichi questions the woman who is subtly clinging to Tanaka's arm. If Kaito hadn't spent as much time with Conan as he had, he wouldn't have caught the deepening of his voice as he addressed the woman, the darkening of his eyes. He didn't like her, he found her suspicious._

 _It was similar to the looks Kaito himself had been on the receiving end of, when he was wearing a face that wasn't his own, just before he struck. (Because Meitantei always sensed him, ended up recognising him. It was both thrilling and annoying.) But it was different, there was less casualness - if that were the right word - less dire. Conan acted like Kid was a pest that he should treat with a smirk. There was caution. Conan was always on his toes when Kid was around but he was never…afraid of Kid._

 _There was always an air of trust in Conan, with Kid. That stolen things would be returned, that weapons wouldn't be used. That people would stay safe and heists didn't turn into other cases Conan would have to solve. The defence he always had up seemed to be part instinct and part obligation._

 _The way Shinichi looked now….was uncompromising. Like a man who had drawn his sword._

 _The woman hadn't noticed the faint changes in Shinichi's body language. She was nervous, that was normal. Someone had just died in front of her but… 'Ando Kaori.'_

' _And your relationship with Rin?'_

'… _A - a friend. She was my friend, everyone…would always say we were like sisters.'_

 _That didn't soften Shinichi but he nodded again and without pause asked who the rest of the group was, singling them out - talking for quite awhile with each to them, individually - before he went around the rest of the room. He didn't seem that interested in the few other tables, merely covering his bases. He was more thorough than Kaito was used to but that shouldn't surprise him much. He did curse it now though when Shinichi came to Kaito who was sat at the bar, at an establishment he wasn't meant to be in._

' _Your name?' Roughly thirty people in the room, Kaito wasn't foolish enough to think that just because Shinichi wasn't writing any of the information he was gather down, didn't mean he wouldn't remember it._

 _He looked at Shinichi's eyes that were assessing. Kaito couldn't get muddled up in a murder investigation. He had absolute faith that Shinichi could solve this, however the police had been called and nearly everyone at the station knew Kaito. He couldn't afford to lie only to be caught, or lie and somehow damage the prosecution._

' _Kuroba Kaito.' He replies, wanting more than anything to kick himself._

 _Shinichi raises an eyebrow at "Kaito" but doesn't question it. Conan was one of the few people who had spent any amount of time with Kid, knew him better than any sane person would allow in Kaito's position. Conan had, had whole conversations with Kid. They had both saved each other lives'. And at the end of it all, Conan…Conan would run and run but…let him go._

 _And because of this, Kid took every precaution with this detective as his old reputation was more than deserved._

 _If anything, Kaito's surprised that Shinichi hasn't already dramatically pointed his finger and pronounced him as Kid. Hakuba had, had him since day one without the history. Hadn't been fooled by Kaito_ at all. _There was a reason that Kaito had thanked whatever deity that was reigning over them that Shinichi didn't live in Ekoda. The bastard was bad enough but Shinichi?_ No, _thank you._

' _Any reason you're here?'_

 _It wasn't exactly accusatory but Kaito still felt the need to swallow. 'Hiding from my best friend.' He answers honestly, a shrug to his shoulders he instantly wonders is too nonchalant._

 _Grim amusement is a dying light in Shinichi's eyes. 'You as well?' He snorts but the dim humour fades instantly before Kaito could question it and get himself into more trouble for knowing more than he should. 'The owner allows you in despite your age?'_

He let _you_ in as well, _Kaito doesn't say. 'He knew my father.' He responds, careful to not mention their own relationship. He thinks Shinichi notices but he doesn't ask a followup question._

' _Alright, then.' Shinichi says in ways of goodbye. He moves to go onto to a middle aged man further down the bar, sitting on the high stool looking fairly sick at the events that have taken place. He takes a single step before swaying, a hand grips his chest as he falls and its only Kaito's reflexes that catch the detective before he hits the ground._

 _Closer now, Kaito can see how sickly frail Shinichi looks. Theres perspiration on his brow, making his fringe thin with grease and his breathing is laboured, a choking thing in his throat. The way Shinichi is struggling with air makes it sound like they'd have another death soon and Kaito's grip automatically tightens in alarm._

' _O-oi.' Kaito stutters, wanting Shinichi's attention. His eyes are glassy, pupils small as they stare at the ground like he's trying not to faint. 'Are you alright?'_

 _Shinichi swallows once, twice. Attempts to get his tongue to work before coughing, the hand that isn't clawing at his chest goes to cover his lips, caging the hacking cough that works its way from the man's torso like its trying to expel his lungs._

 _Alarm turns to panic. Panic that Kaito tries to crush as he gawkily rubs the detective's back. The other's in the room have noticed now; noticed the trouble Shinichi appears to be in and Kaito's fear for his detective turns into their trepidation of more poison. Things were going to go into hysteria but even sick to a degree that it looks like he can't breathe, Shinichi struggles to insert some calm._

' _There is_ no _more poison. I'm not dying.' Shinichi states with ringing clarity which seems to be all anyone else is concerned over. All Kaito can think is,_ Than what on earth is wrong with you? _'I - I worked out whose done it. Everyone sit down, everything will be explained soon and I'm sure the police will get here in a minute.'_

 _Things settle again. The agitation being smoothed over to impatience as people retook their seats. Kaito didn't move as Shinichi hadn't from their place crouched on the floor. He traded a look with Jii-chan who's lips had pinched but was just as confused as he was._

' _D-damnit. Not now.' Shinichi bites out through whatever pain he's suffering._

' _Mei-' Kaito freezes and starts again. He is not wearing white. He is not Kid. Shinichi was a stranger to this face._ Stop, reassess. _'Kudo-san?'_

 _Breathing in harsh pants, Kaito thought that he had been ignored until Shinichi swivels around, the hand that had been cupping his mouth is on Kaito's shoulder, steadying the limp weight he is now too weak to. 'I - I need you to do something for me.'_

 _Kaito blinks. 'Y-yes?'_

' _I can't stay any longer. I have to leave. I need you to tell the police that Ando Kaori killed Yamato Rin in jealously. She's a childhood friend of Takana-san and has been in love with him for years, when Takana-san asked Rin to marry him, I think that, that was the end for Ando.' Shinichi said all in one take, leaving Kaito following in much the same quick pace. 'Earlier today, at work Ando was seen painting Rin's nails. Rin doesn't usually bother with makeup but Ando had convinced her that since it was her birthday she should make the effort. The poison was most likely mixed in with the nail polish since Ando knows Rin always ate with her hands. Ask the police to search her bag, the bottle should still be on her person.'_

' _Wait. Why can't you stay? Where are you going?' Kaito wants to demand but instead keeps his voice level. He could hear the sirens in the distance now, there shouldn't be this much of a rush. 'Just wait a minute, tell them your deduction yourself and they can get you to the hospital -'_

' _I_ can't _stay.' Shinichi sort of just snaps, staring right at Kaito like he can see right through him. 'I - I need to leave.'_

 _Shinichi doesn't say why. Doesn't explain. Kaito's eyes flicker to Jii-chan whose been listening and inclines his head, making shooing motions as his eyes flicker from the two of them to the back door. Kaito couldn't just - let Shinichi_ go. _Not with him like this._

' _Jeez, alright, alright.' Kaito sighs as he rises, bringing Shinichi up along too with strength he had built to fight the people who had killed his father. It could be used like this too though: to support someone. 'Jii - er, Konosuke-san can tell the police. I'll escort you to where you need to go.'_

 _Blue eyes widen but the detective's arms are too weak to properly push Kaito away so he doesn't. Kaito starts to lead them both out of here. Shinichi shakes his head, jaw clenched and his chest heaving to a point that Kaito starts to wonder if the detective_ hadn't been _poisoned. 'C'mon. You don't look so good, Kudo-san. Just tell me where to go. Sooner we're there, the sooner you can get rid of me.'_

That _seems to bring Shinichi up short and he builds himself up to a point were he can gasp out: 'hotel.' He offers no other information but Kaito doesn't think anymore is necessary. He knows this area well. This is his hometown and he's done enough heists to be able to map out every detail. He takes them, in a drunkard walk, to the nearest hotel that would be walking distance to the Blue Parrot._

 _Its like Shinichi is in agony. Like he's about to_ die _but Kaito knows this detective. Something has been going on with him since Conan first appeared and he was probably the smartest person Kaito had met. If Shinichi was sick he could either diagnose himself or would have taken himself to the doctor. He wouldn't just let himself_ hurt _like this. If he was in such a state, he at least knew why and was dealing with it as he thought appropriate._

 _It was why Shinichi had said that he "had" to leave. that he "couldn't" stay at the Blue Parrot at least until the police had arrived. Not that he_ didn't want to.

 _It had something to do with Conan which also meant it had something to do with the men in black._

 _What a day to not even be wearing a disguise._

 _How annoying._

 _Kaito would just have to do his civic duty and start snooping after._

 _At the doors of the hotel Kaito dragged them past the reception and the concerned receptionist. Explaining it away as "asthma" he took them to the elevator and allowed Shinichi to struggle with pushing the right button. Kaito didn't know the floor and Shinichi didn't appear to be able to talk anymore._

 _The elevator seemed to be going at a snails pace but it eventually opened and allowed them out so that Kaito could all but carry Shinichi down the hall until the detective drug his heels in, and attempted to fish out the key card only to drop it from shaking, tense fingers. Kaito retrieved it for him and unlocked it for him._

 _Shinichi didn't even say goodbye once Kaito had handed him back the card. The detective shut the door in his face, probably with his own bodyweight if the slam was anything to go by. Without a word. There was a thump and Kaito listened with his palms leaning against the wooden barrier in front of him as the breathing turned into weak cries which morphed into a horrific scream._

 _Kaito's blood turned cold, mouth dry. He didn't wait, he sprinted down the hall. Exited the hotel at a breakneck speed, ran through a horde of children, cut across traffic until he was home. He changed in record time and exited the house again before it was fully dark as he raced back to the hotel._

 _He had no one to call that could check in on Shinichi without breaking the detective's trust. The paramedics were out of the question if Conan was involved. Kaito might just put his detective in danger._

 _He couldn't explain the Conan-Shinichi switch. Didn't understand it at all. He had thought that the men in black were somehow connected to Snake and his lot of psychopaths, that magic could be involved with all the shrinking Meitantei suffered through but either way, Kaito couldn't risk someone finding out._

 _He landed on the balcony to the room he had calculated as Shinichi's. This could prove to be a bad idea. That this could lead to his own undoing but he still knocked on the glass door and waited for some sort of response, if there was none then he would break it open and -_

 _The curtains parted and he was met with the cold but tired stare of Edogawa Conan. He was sweaty and his limbs shook as he stood inside the door, glasses askew on his face like he had put them on in a hurry and dressed in nothing but a man's shirt that acted more like a dress on his small frame._

 _He had changed back, then. Was_ that _what all that pain was about? The transition between Conan and Shinichi?_

 _Conan raised an eyebrow but opened the door without thought._

' _Kid.' He greats, voice gravelly like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. 'Fancy seeing you here.'_

 _Kid laughed, his hat slanting across his vision and casting shadows along his face. Now_ that _was a pointed statement. He was still breathing heavily from his marathon to get here and back and he knew that Conan should have clicked on, should be saying something about who he was as he replied: 'What, I can't visit my favourite detective when he's in the area?'_

' _Of course you can. I just question your sanity that you_ would, _Kid.' Conan retorts, leaning against the doorframe in a way that was masquerading as blasé but just read as exhausted._

' _Now. Here I thought that you didn't think I_ had _sanity, Meitantei.' Kid retorts, making sure his grin is in place even when it feels fixed against the rest of his face._

 _Conan simply shakes his head inelegantly, snorting as he uncrosses his arms from his chest. 'You're going to get yourself caught like this, if you keep being so reckless, Kid.' Conan states, face far too knowing. Kid's stomach twists but he valiantly keeps his poker face on._

'… _How did you know?' Kid's expression is cool, his hands are steady, his body language giving nothing away but really it felt like there were a thousand butterflies beating against his gut._

' _Know?' Conan repeats. He was aware to what Kid was asking. What the detective was asking was:_ are you sure you want to go there? No. _No, Kid wasn't. Seeing his civilian persona and then_ him _right after the other was just too much and Kid was practically ripping his monocle and top hat off with that question. Its all but an admittance. But Kid merely inclined his head. Didn't know why. Wouldn't be able to explain it._

 _Conan sighed, looking resigned. 'I'm suddenly remembering a passage on curiosity and cats.' He mutters but is direct next when he starts to pick apart his deduction about what he managed to figure out from the statements' of Rin's table. The bits and pieces her friends and co-workers knew and how he melded them all together to form the last tragic moments of a young woman's life._

' _It was pretty simple, really.' Conan murmurs tiredly. 'There was't really any grand trick…just a jealous friend who looked at something she couldn't have and grew bitter about what she already did.'_

 _If the deduction had been about a magic trick or something similar, Kid would clap but its not, this is murder. Instead, Kid smiles. 'Truly my favourite critic.' He states though Conan just continues to look duly ahead. 'And…you are feeling okay?_

 _Conan's lip purse stilling somewhat with stalled breath but he startles quickly and his eyes that look back at Kid are the same no matter age or size; filled with determination, sure and brimming with intellect however weighty and grim, or dark with the memories of what they had seen._

 _Kid doesn't get a response._

'… _Thanks.' Conan says instead of what he should be saying. Gaze a heavy stare of knowledge and words not being said and then the door is being shut and the curtains closed again and Kid heavily breaths out._

He knows _. It would be impossible for him not to._

 _A minute then two pass. There is no police sirens heading towards him beyond the echo of the tragedy from the Blue Parrot and Kid doesn't understand when Conan's turning point will be on this - this gentlemen's agreement._

' _Thanks.' Kid - Kaito whispers back._

* * *

Kaito was still underage. A fact no one probably really thought about until it came up to questioning him and they realised they weren't able to without Kaito's mother or a legal aid. He couldn't blame them as he hadn't realised either until one of the inspector's men whispered in his ear, loud enough for Kaito to catch.

They couldn't talk with him. He had no representation with his mother out of the country.

Kaito hadn't reacted to the news or when they had put him into a holding cell but he couldn't remember the last time he felt such relief. It gave him more time to think about his hand for this situation; what cards needed to be played.

Hours later and Kaito was frustrated ball of anxiety. He could bluff the best of them but until he knew what evidence the police had, he couldn't plan for much. He needed more information. He needed _something_ to tell him how deep in he was.

'Kuroba.' The door opens and then the inspector is leading him into one of their interrogation rooms where he is re-handcuffed to the table. Kaito doesn't even pull on the chain and sits relaxed and inclined into the back of the chair, keeping his face mostly neutral.

The inspector doesn't hang around and doesn't tell Kaito what's happening as he leaves again, closing the door behind him. Kaito doesn't ask either, stays unnaturally quiet as he wonders what is going on. While Nakamori-keibu has his mum's emergency number for those "just in case" situations (his incarceration not included with that forethought). But with how far away she was she wouldn't have been able to return yet.

When the door opens again the inspector is back and he's not alone. It's not Kaito's mother, thats for sure though she _is_ a woman and almost immediately Kaito feels like he knows her. She has long brown hair thats pulled up into a professional bun, the hairpin that's holding it back looking more like a weapon than a piece of jewellery. She's wearing a navy-blue pantsuit with a white blouse that was open enough to reveal her collarbone. Around her neck was a decorative choker, a crimson red that sits on top of her milky skin with all the contrast of blood on silk.

The sound of her clicking heals is almost intimidating but its her eyes that ensure that Kaito can't look away. He knows those eyes. Their a bright blue, as deep as the ocean, shinning like crystal even in the poor lighting of the station. Sharp as steel as she stares right on back at him.

Her presence isn't overwhelming though _it_ is commanding, probably from her no-nonsense face and almost stern expression that seemed out of place with how young she appeared, with only hints of ageing around her eyes and mouth, most likely from the stress of the career she had chosen.

She walks in, not pausing for the inspector as she goes right towards Kaito. In fluid movements, she's sliding her bag off of her shoulder and sitting it on the table as she pulls out the chair opposite of Kaito with her foot and simultaneously holding out her hand for him to shake.

'Kuroba Kaito, hello. Your mother has hired me to represent your case.' She tells him. 'Smith Jane. No "Queen of the Courtroom" but I know my stuff.'

Sort of abrupt and to the point and not someone Kaito thought his mother would know though with her old nightlife. Kaito can't say for sure one way or another without talking to her. 'Nice to meet you.' He says finally, pulling out one of the roses the police hadn't managed to find when they searched him, that he always has for such occasions as when he meets a new, young lady.

"Smith" (American? European?) doesn't blink at the offering and takes it with a feigned sort of coldness that Kaito is _more_ than used to reading through.

She inclines her head in thanks and lowers herself into her chair as she retracts her hand. Only slightly turning cheek, she addresses the inspector whose still stood awkwardly outside the door. 'Thank you, Nakamori-keibu. I can handle it form here.' She states in dismissal.

The man nods, clearing his throat as he shifts from the room. 'I want to question him as soon as possible, Smith-san.'

Smith just nods though clearly not giving the man an inch. 'I would like the chance to meet my client, if you would, Inspector.'

'…of course.' The inspector replied but the words were terse and he shut the door with more force than what was necessary.

Kaito was confused in how the woman slumped, leaning upon her folded arms on the table for support as soon as the inspector was gone. It was like all the energy had just left her. 'Damn thief.' She mutters. 'The things I do for you.'

Kaito's eyes narrow on their own accord. That sounded like…. 'Meitantei?' The nickname slips out on its own and he almost bites his tongue off as he tries to re-swallow it.

Theres no confusion however and lips painted red quirk into a smirk that Kaito had seen a hundred times before. Unsettling herself but freeing her arms out from underneath her, she elegantly moves her hands to press the jewel sitting against her throat. Her hands shake but Kaito attention wanes when he hears the audile click from the choker. Conan's bowtie flashes in his mind.

'You seem to have really done it this time, Kid.' _Shinichi_ states in his own masculine voice. In his very Shinichi way.

Discombobulated and thrown off from this unlikely turn of events, Kaito can't turn off his mouth in time to stop himself from demanding: 'What are you _doing_ here?'

The detective took a breath, deep and somewhat unsteady and Kaito suddenly remembers that Shinichi was meant to be _recovering._ 'An associate of yours asked me for my services. So here I am.' He replies calmly and Kaito has this urge to bash his head against the table. Because when he had told Jii-chan if he ever needed assistance to go to Shinichi, _this_ was _not_ what he had meant. 'Don't worry, I've pulled in a few favours. "Smith Jane"'s documentation is real and will hold up to speculation.'

Thats _not_ what Kaito was worried about. Not really. Shinichi was beyond thorough with everything he did and him "pulling in favours" brought Kaito to recalling all those contracts the detective had made during his time as Conan. Kaito knew intimately well the type of crazy that was in and surrounded the detective's life. Strange, extraordinary people that had all come to take direction from Shinichi. Who had all followed him in the end to take down The Black Organisation.

That one had enough to skill and was willing enough to fake enough papers for this to be kosher? Didn't surprise him at all.

That Shinichi was here putting his career, his reputation and criminal record in on the line? Kind of a surprise if Kaito was being honest. And - and 'shouldn't you be in bed?' Kaito blurts out. He still remembers the sting. How Shinichi had looked close to death and before that, when he had first left Conan behind and pulled together a meeting between his police and the FBI members he had managed to charm, how he had looked worse.

(Kaito had stuck with him through that. Knew that this _had_ to work and he had to be there to make sure it did. He had stored away a lot of escape tools on his person. He had been ready to jump ship if there was even a _hint_ that they were thinking to arrest him.)

Shinichi grimaces. 'I'll be fine for this.' He states and how ever sure he is of that its a weak thing.

'Meitantei -'

Shinichi shakes his head and however unsteady his body is, his glare is strong. 'Enough, Kaito. We have things we need to talk about. I've been briefed on the case the police have been trying to make against you but I need your version of truth.'

'My -'

'Tell me about Kid.'

* * *

 **Con/textual Vomit:** And another chapter complete. I wanted to write more but it wouldn't have gotten posted if I had left it any longer. _So_ I hope this is okay. I actually really liked writing Kaito's POV. There were parts of this that were just so easy for me to write.

Anyway, more to come.

Oh! yeah, before I forget. I edited and added things to the first chapter.

 **(Original Upload: 24/ 10/ 16)**

 **OZ**


End file.
